<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 A.M. by Flabershlap101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065685">3 A.M.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flabershlap101/pseuds/Flabershlap101'>Flabershlap101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thrashult Moments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flabershlap101/pseuds/Flabershlap101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What seemed like a long night only grew longer as they found themselves exhausted yet on fire. They just should've slept, but they couldn't stay off each other, and that continued 'til the break of dawn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thrashult Moments [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 A.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The chill of the room startled Joel awake. The only thing protecting him from the frigid air was a comforter; his clothes laid on the floor a few feet away. A grin passed his face as he peered around, remembering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He turned on his side to admire the beautiful silhouette lying next to him, that smile returning despite sleepy eyes. He could almost feel Daniel’s lips on his when he looked at them. Though he was self-conscious about it, Joel loved that prominent, angular nose, which peaked up like a mountain against the slight glow of city lights from behind the curtain. Above all else, though, his hair was the most charming thing Joel saw. It was roughed up and messier than usual, only adding to its personality. Some curls were tight and coiled, others barely waves trying to defy gravity, and others still little ringlets that hung in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Daniel’s eyelashes fluttered awake and he tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey, baby,” he whispered hoarsely, corners of his mouth upturned slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey,” Joel replied. He leaned his head against his hand, elbow propped on the pillow, and smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Daniel copied, tousling his dense curls even more, before deciding they needed more than just to sleep or stare at each other. He gently rolled over on top of Joel, lovingly joining their lips together, both closing their eyes and taking it slower than before. A few minutes later they laid side-by-side once again, this time Joel resting his head on Daniel’s bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Joel thought for a moment then laughed lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Daniel looked at him. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I never finished shopping earlier,” he laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s overrated if you ask me. Besides, you needed this. We both did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Not arguing with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He felt a kiss on the top of his head. Soft words, muffled by his also-thick hair, followed. “All that being said,” Daniel added, “we still have to get up and be adults tomorrow, and it’s already”--he glanced at his phone on the nightstand--“3 in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, guess that means we can’t stay up too much longer,” Joel joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He lifted his head to give what he expected to be one last kiss good night, but both he and Daniel realized they’d been mistaken when they were awake again to see the sunrise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>